Stick With Me
by luckyrandomhero
Summary: My version of Stand By me directed by Rob reiner, based on the story by Stephen King. I wanted to see what it would feel like to be in the boys shoes, experiencing what they went through, so I decided to change something. Make it my twist.


Author's Note I was watching Stand By Me Last Night when I started to think what i would do, with a bunch of girlfirends, if i was in their situation. I started working on it last night and i decided to put it up just to see if anyone liked th idea.

I was twelve going on thirteen the first time I ever saw a dead human body. It happened in the summer of 1959. Seem like a long time ago, if you count it in years, but it seems like it was a couple days ago. I was living in a small town in Pennsylvania called Chester Landing. There were only 1478 people, but to me, it was my entire world.

My friends and I had the coolest tree house hanging near a feild, down from my house. My older brother had built it when he was my age. It was our hang out, and you could always find us there. There were random windows in the walls. The entrance was usually under our table, whcih we played cards on.

Some random Irish joke

"Hey! You know I'm Irish! Why the hell would you tell a joke like that?"

"Because I knew it would piss ya off. "

"Whatever...Lets get back to the game! Hah! I got 20. What do you got Heather?"

Those are friends Christine and Kelly.

Christine Chambers was the leader of our little gang and my closest and best friend. She came from a messed up family and everyone expected her to turn out just as bad, including herself.

Kelly Duchamp was the weirdest gal I ever hung out with. Didn't have much goals in life. Her dad had a crazy and angry temper sometimes. Once he even burned her cheek on a stove, almost melting the skin off.

Going back to a game of Black Jack

Heather(me): "19. Chris, what do you have?"

Christine: "21, exactly!"

Kelly:" Bull shit! That's the forth time in a row!"

H: "Well, I'm out"

I went to go read one of my brother's old detective comic boks when there was a sudden knock on the floor of the tree house.

knock de knock dede

H" that's not the secret knock!"

person at door: "I forgot the secret knock. Lemme in guys. come on!

unison "Laura."

Laura Tessio was the follower of our group. Her father worked at the coals mine and her mother worked at the local bakery and at the town resturant, so there was always food at her house. She wasn't the thinnest girl but she still fit in with us just right. She always followed majority when we voted for something, but was a huge scaredy cat.

Laura "Oh gosh! Gotta hear this! Won't believe me. Just won't believe me. Let catch my breath though."

C+H+K "You're pathetic.

L" OK. I just won't tell you then.

C+H+K "Alright. We want to know. Tell us.

Laura asked us if we wanted to camp out with her in the woods for some reason. She told we could tell our parents were staying in her back yard. Christine wasn't sure becasue her mother and father had been fighting and her father was most likely drunk at home. Kelly and I both said our parents would say yes. She then told us why she wanted to camp out in the woods. She had heard her older sister's boyfriend, Charlie, and Laura's older borther, Chip, were talking about finding a body in the woods. She was looking under her porch for the a can of money she had buried earlier that year, to see if she was a good detective. She had created a whole map and list of clues and everything. Then her mother tried to be nice and cleaned out her room. Threw away the map and the clues. Laura had been digging for the money for the past 10 months.

The boys talked about how they found a body and whether they should call they cops or not. We all knew about the Jay Louden story becasue he was about our age. He'd dissappeared two days ago after going out to pick some berries. No one had seen him since. Chip wanted to tell the cops, but Charlie refused. If they called the cops, they would have to explain how they were up in Cresent Hollow Road, when neither one of them had a car. The two had stolen a car, and driven up there with their girlfriends. Chip suggested an anoyomous call, but Charlie used his wise wisdom and explained how he knows that anonymous calls are traced: that he'd seen it on Dragnet. Charlie was able to negotaite with Chip not to tell a soul.

Kelly " I know where River Hollow road is. Dad used to take me fishing up there. Train tracks are right down from Cresent Hollow and Royal Oak River!"

Heather "He must have followed the tracks aimlessly, and got hit by the train in the dark.


End file.
